The Captain's Master
by Constellation eyes
Summary: Amelia lets her guard down for a moment and Scropp takes advantage of it, showing us what a true villain he is! This is the product of a free write and at the moment is a one shot but might change depending on if I want to add more or if I get requests to add to the story by you wonderful readers. WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! NON-CON


**A/N: So I just wanted to do some free writing and this is what was the result. It is very dark and is rated m for a reason! As of right now this is a one shot but may grow into a story if I change my mind later or if I get feedback from you guys wanting more of a story. So just let me know!**

 ***** I do not own Treasure Planet (wish I did lol) *****

Amelia leaned over the edge of her ship looking out at the stars. This was her favorite time, all her crew had gone to sleep and Amelia could just enjoy herself in the peace and quiet. She had waited all day for this time to her self and she finally had it.

Amelia was letting her guard down as she relaxed watching the stars. She hated the crew that Dr. Doppler had hired. _Idiot, incompetent, moron_ … _the cute moron…_ her mind corrected. Amelia blushed thinking about him, she had completely forgotten to be aware of her surroundings.

With her gourd down Amelia never even noticed the devious Mr. Scroop walking up behind her ever so quietly until it was to late. Scoop grabbed the back of the captain slender neck with one claw and placed two of his legs on the rail of the ship around her.

"Well, well, well what is a female captain doing out alone at night, with out her "body guard", on a ship full of men like me." He smirked leaning his head down by her face.

Amelia's body was tense. She had never been in a position like this before because she always had her guard up and almost always she had a respectable crew! Amelia never knew how much of a body guard Arrow really was, she was oblivious to men in that sense, until she met Delbert, but she was now with out Mr. Arrow.

"You know it's really hard…" He paused letting the innuendo take root in her mind, "being a man on a ship with only one woman who wont help service the crews needs."

"Scroop. I order you to get away from me this instant." She kept her voice low wanting to come off firm and menacing.

"I don't think I will. You see we have been sailing for several months now and a good captain see to it that all her crews needs are met. You are going to be a good captain and do that right?" he leaned his body against him

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now. You overgrown, uneducated, scum of a bug." Amila spat back at him.

Her assailant sighed, "guess you are going to do this the rough way." he reached his free claw down between her legs and began tearing the fabric that was once protecting her womanhood.

Amelia squirmed trying to kick him off. She was an excellent person in combat but the fact of the matter Scroop was stronger then her and had more legs…and honestly he had gotten the better of her. She felt the cool night air breeze again her most sensitive skin as her pants and panties were cut off from her.

"I think you are going to look very sexy stark naked in your boots." Her chuckled ripping off her captains coat and shirt. He reached his free claw inside her bra groping the soft flesh before clamping down on her nipple hard.

Amelia choked back a scream that would have certainty awaked the whole crew. _You can't let them see you like this. This would give the entire crew the idea that you are a weakling and you would loose command of the ship. Even if Arrow or Doppler came out and stopped this the crew would no longer see you as an authority figure… they would just see a weak, pathetic woman…_

Amelia decided that she wouldn't bring any attention to this assault. She couldn't risk having a mutiny on board because they decided to stop taing orders from her.

"Smart girl" Scroop hissed in her ear as he snapped her bra and removed it from her body. He could feel Amelia shiver below him in the cold air, staring off at the stars that once gave her comfort; that once felt like friends. Now they were witness to what was surely to be a humiliating and degrading experience.

Scroop pulled back looking down at Amelia's plum ass. He could feel his penis growing harder as he caressed her voluptuous curves. His claws grouped at her breasts then slid down her body at an agonizingly slow pace before he cupped her perfect ass, squeezing them gently.

"Have you ever been taken by a man Captain?" he called her that only to mock her.

She frowned closing her eyes, "No. I have not."

"Lucky me" he stated, flipping her around and slamming her back painfully against the railing. His claws hooked behind her knees pulling them up and apart. He used his other legs to brace him self on the railing and stand. His penis sprung out from its sheath resting along the captain's bare stomach.

Amelia hated this feeling. She was truly scared even though she was good at pretending like she couldn't care less as to what was about to happen. When she looked down for a split second, she saws the massive cock that was going to be taking her maidenhood and she lost her composer. Scroop could now see the fear in his captain's eyes and that turned him on even more.

"I want you to look at me as I make you a real woman. I want you to look at my eyes the entire time, but first you are going to ask for me. You are going to ask for me to fuck you, and you better ask nice and convincingly. Got that?" he stood looking down at her as she watched the throbbing member that rested on her stomach.

Amelia nodded, took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "Please Mr. Scroop. Please make me a woman."

Scroop smiled watching her eyes water as she softly spoke her plea. He hoisted her legs up a little higher, making sure to keep her back pressed into the railing. He took a few moments finding her entrance, stared into her eyes and thrust in hard.

Amelia's body tightened in response to the intrusion, which only made her pain worse. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as tears spilled from her eyelids.

Scroop was enjoying the site before him. She was keeping eye contact just as he had ordered the captain to do and it made him throb. Amelia's body was probably not ready, and maybe it never would have been for his dick. He was a different species then she was and his member was a good foot long, give or take an inch, and had a large circumference.

"mmmph… your tight captain…not for long though" He through his hips forward thrusting another couple of inches inside her. Scroop felt her blood trickle down his shaft as he sawed in an out of her, each time making her take more of him till he was in to his base.

 _Oh god, oh god make it stop! make it stop! I think I'm going to be sick…or pass out…just what ever you do don't call for help… you cant let anyone see you like this._ Amelia did her best to stifle her grunts and sobs as she was assaulted. _Come on. You can get through this. Let him have his way and then you can return to life. We can pretend it never happened…who are you kidding Amelia! You wont ever forget this! You cant control your crew. Dad was right a woman could never command a crew. I am just pathetic like he always said._ Amelia let the tears fall still looking up into Scroop's eyes. She could see the pleasure on his face as she prayed that he would reach an end soon.

Scroop grunted with each thrust. She was so tight that he wasn't going to be able to last for too much longer, "Oh captain…" he groaned as he thrust in deep empting his load into her. It felt so good, he pinned her between him and the railing letting him self empty out completely.

Amelia could feel him twitching inside her, each spurt of his sperm made her feel dirty. She could feel the hot, sticky fluid coating her insides _It's done. Just behave for a few more minutes and we can go be pathetic alone._

Slowly Scroop withdrew is cock and let her legs down. She wasn't strong enough to hold her self up after that pounding so he watched as she sank to the floor. It had gone soft but was still coated in her blood and his goo. He used her coat to clean himself up before his member retracted back inside.

"Now captain, I know you are too proud to tell anyone about what happed tonight, but I thought I would just remind you that you have a whole crew of men that would love to have their turn with you, who would love to stop taking your orders, so I suggest that you do keep this between us. Also, I will keep it between us but this wont be our last time. I intend on having you a lot, so get use to it. You may be the captain but I'm your master. Understand?" Scoop whispered to her towering over her tired, naked form.

Amelia nodded her head slow trying to stay awake through her pain.

"Good girl. Now off you go to bed." He spat, tossing her torn, soiled clothing at her.

The broken captain tried to stand but she couldn't.

"No captain. Crawl on your hands and knees back to your room. You wont be able to walk and I want to watch your bum anyway." He commanded placing her on her hands and knees before giving her ass a good hard squeeze in his claw.

He heard her whimper before he let go and watched her crawl with her cloths dragging in her hands away from him. Her rump was developing a bright red mark that was visible in the moonlight. Scroop felt very pleased with his work. The small form making her way up the stairs on her hand and knees was only wearing her thigh high black boots, she was dripping their juices, and was certainly going to be his again.


End file.
